


You'd be great

by MysteryHistory



Series: Short AO3 Prompts [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHistory/pseuds/MysteryHistory
Summary: Clay and Tony look forward to the future.





	You'd be great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsMcDowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/gifts).



Hey Tony?" Said Clay  
"Yes?" said Tony  
"One day in the future do you think I could be a good dad?" Said Clay  
"Of course baby" said Tony rubbing Clays back.  
"I wanna get a girl and I get to teach her how to bike." Said Clay.  
"I want a boy so I can teach him car skills." said Tony.  
Clay imagined him with a girl about 7 his daughter Ashley Padilla and Clay Padilla riding down Liberty and she would get to meet Hannah. And just at the moment he called Hannah.  
"Hello?" Said Hannah  
Hey Hannah" said Clay "What if I got a daughter?"  
Hannah squealed "You'd be a great dad!"  
"You really would" Tony smiled at Clay.  
See so fluffy. I like the fluff. It's cute


End file.
